Finally
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: What might have happened if Neela followed Ray instead of Gates after the fight? Ray and Neela Oneshot. Spoilers for I Don't.


_**Title**: Finally_

_**Rating:** FRT_

_**Summary:** What might have happened if Neela followed Ray instead of Gates after the fight?? Ray and Neela Oneshot. Spoilers for I Don't._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER._

_**Spoilers:** I Don't._

_Another random oneshot idea. Came up with it a couple hours ago. Happier than the one I wrote yesterday. Hope you like. Also note that in this story on the terrace Neela broke it off with Gates not AFTER the fight between Ray and him. _

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pratt asked disbelievingly pushing him down the stairwell.

"I'm good; I'm okay, get off me." Ray told him trying to pull away.

"What are you trying to do? Ruin it for Abby and Luka?" Pratt continued.

"Just get the hell off me, man!" Ray exclaimed.

"Hey Ray, what's going on with you man? Huh?" he asked.

"I don't think you get it Greg, you know. Every time I feel like I'm turning the corner, I feel like I know what I'm doing. I end up falling back again." Ray told him walking away wiping the blood of his lip.

Pratt sighed.

"Alright look, it's a wedding, you're drunk and you're hooked on a girl. Just go home, you'll feel better about it in the morning." he put in.

"I don't want to go home." Ray argued.

"I'll take him." a voice interrupted

They both looked around in surprise to see Neela standing there.

"No thanks Neela, I can manage by myself." Ray said coldly.

Neela looked taken back by his tone.

Pratt looked between them with an uncertain look on his face, contemplating the suggestion Ray was clearly beyond smashed and could use a hand getting home but did he really any more of this tonight?

"I dunno…maybe I should just take him…" Pratt began.

"Greg, it's alright, I'll take him." Neela replied her eyes pleading with him.

Pratt sighed again.

"Alright, fine, you can take him." he said.

"Excuse me, _he _is here you know, and should also have a say in the matter." Ray exclaimed interrupting them.

"You're too smashed to have a say in it Ray. Just let Neela take you." Pratt told him.

"But…" Ray started.

"No buts Ray. Let Neela take you and I'll see you tomorrow morning for your shift." Pratt told him.

Ray shot Pratt a glare but said nothing.

"See you, take care." Pratt said before quickly retreating away up the stairs.

Ray turned his hardened glare onto Neela before spinning around and walking away.

"Ray!" she said hurrying after him.

He didn't say anything and continued ignoring her.

"Ray. What's wrong? Why are you suddenly mad at me? Everything was fine between us on the roof before…" she said.

He spun around fast.

"Oh you probably won't know because you were too caught up with somebody else." he spat out.

"What are you talking about?" Neela asked confused.

"C'mon Neela. Think _really_ hard, on the _terrace_." He urged sarcastically.

Neela stopped as it suddenly dawned on her.

"You mean Tony?" she asked.

"Who else. I saw you and him looking pretty caught up in each other." Ray spat out.

"Well did you see the part where I pushed him away?" Neela asked.

"You know Neela-wait a second- you did?" he said softly.

"Yeah, he was trying to rekindle things but I told him it was over…" she said quietly.

Ray stopped looking surprised before a small smile spread across his face.

"You did?" he said quietly.

She smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I did, because there's only one guy I want…" she whispered.

Ray smile lit up about a thousand watts.

"I'm sorry…that I got mad in there…" he told her quietly.

She smiled shyly at him.

"It's okay, now let's get home and get that lip sorted out…" she replied offering him her hand.

His smile broadened even more as he took in what she had said. He laced his fingers through hers.

"Yeah, let's go home." He whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Pratt smiled from inside as he watched the couple's figures slowly disappear down the road. Glad that they had both finally worked things out.

"She's going to be okay, Mike." He whispered before turning around and heading back to the party.

Things were changing between them...

For the better...

Finally.

* * *

_What did ya think???_

_Please review and tell me!!_

_BTW I ended it in Pratt's POV because even though I'm mad at him for making Ray go out alone when he was smashed, I felt that since he also supports Ray and Neela I'll forgive him and end it happily for him as well. lol if you get what I'm saying at all..._


End file.
